Passion Within Enemy Ranks
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Karin wants to take revenge from Sasuke...and she had a really estrange idea for it... NaruSasu


Hi everybody!

This is a one-shot I wrote about a year ago...but I was so lucky that Kyoko-li translate it for me ! and I feel SOOO Happy for it! 3.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Pasión en línea enemiga/Passion Within Enemy Ranks  
**_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_  
_Translation Spanish to English by Kyoko-Li_

His head spun as his eyes opened once again, for a moment he thought that he had lost his vision again, but they did their job well and the next thing he did was think about how familiar the unknown ceiling felt to him. A strong pinch at his temples made him grunt in pain and lift his right hand to one of his eyes; panting from being tired, he had once again abused his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sitting upright, he gave his body a quick glance he found his chest to be naked and dried blood on his pants; patting himself he found that he did not have any injury, even though his body was numb due to exhaustion and the acquired pain.

_Who?_ the question struck him, everyone wanted him dead.

It wasn't until a few minutes when he saw a figure in the shadows sitting on a simple stool; their attitude was disrespectful, and of absolute boredom. Leaning on his right knee, with his legs crossed, he rested his elbow and higher up, his chin on his fist.

"Welcome back, Uchiha." Now he thought it was a feminine figure; but what really surprised him was the voice.

"Karin…" he replied without a hint of surprise, though on the inside he thought her dead for a long time.

"Surprised?..." the redhead asked "…of course you're not…" she acidly retorted in the silence of the darkness.

"Were you the one who healed me?"

"Yes," she said dryly.

"Why?" he couldn't find a logical reason. He had always known how Karin had felt about him; he not only ignored her, but proved that was more than prepared to kill her; since then he had known nothing of her, and of course he had a place for her in his file of 'forgetfulness and unimportant matters.'

"Because I still have a debt to repay you…"

"Thinking about confronting me?" he tried his best to not burst out laughing, only as a way to show his gratitude toward her for saving his life.

The last encounter he had with Orochimaru had been too much for his body and fell exhausted, but above it all, because of how grave his injuries were; that old snake had a huge difference between 'dying' and 'good shape.'

"Don't even try it, you'll only hurt yourself."

"I know I have no possible chance at confronting you, Sasuke…" She stood, approaching him step by step. "But you don't scare me, see I may have healed you, but your chakra reserves are low, your weakness is more obvious than you think…" She stopped and adjusted her glasses looking down at him who still could not find the energy to get to his feet. "Besides…" The glass returned the brunette his reflection as he tried to not show the chills the redhead's smile caused him to have. "I have taken the necessary precautions to carry out my revenge. Do you really think that all types of vengeance consist of death? There are other pleasures in leaving victims alive." She signaled off to the side and Sasuke glanced toward where she was pointing once confirming that she would not go on until he did. "It's a seal, your entire body has the seal that four corners cast, you will be given the liberty of mobility but you will not be able to escape the boundaries which I have marked on you."

Sasuke remained silent listening what she said with an impassive expression. He knew this vengeance would not only consist of his death, without a doubt Karin wanted to humiliate him but didn't know how to do so, if he waited he knew Karin would reveal the secret; the girl liked to dwell in her merit.

From one of her pockets, she pulled out a small pouch, blew with force and the fine powder dispersed throughout the room. The Uchiha only raised an eyebrow… Her revenge was so contrived that the idea began to bore him.

"The powder is an aphrodisiac from a mushroom…"

Sasuke debated over the idea of laughing or keeping quiet. That was her revenge, seeing him get excited and begging her to calm him? He couldn't prevent the twist of a sneer coming from the corner of his lip.

"I know perfectly well that you're immune, Sasuke," she snorted, getting on his nerves , readjusting her glasses. –But he does not!" she screamed, with a nod her head signaling toward Naruto's unconscious form.

Sasuke didn't know how to react to that. What did Naruto have to do with this? He would harm Sasuke when he was always going on and on about getting him back.

"You ran my body through with something burning…and I think it's only fair that I do the same to you…" Karin, proud of her incredible plan, put her hands on her hips and faced Sasuke to see his reaction. Her nerves twitched when she saw that Sasuke elegantly hid a yawn behind his hand, they way he did everything else. "Sasuke!" she growled.

"What?"

It was entertaining to see how Karin grew desperate, as she walked from one side to the other thinking that he had not understood her form of revenge.

Karin slid across the room like a seductive cat until she was under a pulsating red light. Sasuke had to stifle a gasp.

"I hope you don't mind if I watch what will happen here over and over again ," she playfully pouted her lips and bit her index fingernail, as someone who had misbehaved.

Sasuke markedly frowned. As soon as that dobe woke up, he would be hotter than the bottom of a frying pan and Karin was going to record everything, aside from being there to witness it all firsthand. His stomach churned and he wanted to kill her in that instant, his only hope that Naruto would still be a while before waking up, that he recovered his chakra to break the seals and kill the bitch in the most painful way possible…

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that this camera is directly connected to Konoha's Intelligence headquarters…"

"What?!" something wasn't right, though he couldn't figure out what exactly.

"…to some device that connects to a Yamanaka or something like that…it seems that with his mental powers he transmits every bit of information to the 'Ninja Alliance,'" she made air quotes with her fingers, in a sarcastic manner. "This means that EVERYONE will be able to enjoy my pleasure!"

Sasuke became pale; that bit of news proved too much for him to handle. He wanted to explode, to use the Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi…everything at once on her…but if he were foolish enough to activate the Mangekyo he would die by bringing his chakra level down to zero.

"Oh look, it would seem that he's awake…" Karin appeared to be excited and after some subtle jumps, she ran to position herself behind the camera.

Sasuke slowly moved his gaze away noticing how the camera was focused on him and his every reaction. Naruto groaned and shook his head; he murmured something, the only clear words were "ttebayo" which made the brunette test his will to not roll his eyes, he had nearly forgotten that stupid catchphrase, which if it didn't bother him, was at the very least stupid.

"Sasuke?" The eyes of the blonde displayed clear surprise over him being there. Sasuke responded by staring forward, making Naruto look at his profile. He jumped out of what was his bed and approached Sasuke who appeared to be very weak and covered with blood. He fell to his knees beside Sasuke and glanced at the blood on the pale skin. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he answered dryly, quickly stopping himself, noticing how Naruto's expression shifted into a sharp disapproval. He's still as childish as ever…. He knew that if he provoked Naruto he would get him to yell "Teme!" over and over again. "I'm fine, I've been looked at."

Uzumaki nodded approvingly with a subtle smile. It quickly disappeared, Sasuke continued with the idea of destroying Konoha and had even said that he'd kill him first. Why didn't he take advantage of the opportunity? Naruto didn't know how he'd gotten there either.

"What place is this, where are we?" Still crouched beside him, he found that it was a walled hut with a thatched roof, nothing really spectacular, or enough to hold the Uchiha.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke nodded in Karin's direction with her on-going camera. Naruto checked, squinting as though trying to see through the dark.

"I don't see anything…" he concluded getting to his feet. "Come on I'll help you get on your feet…" he offered his hand.

Sasuke moved his gaze to Naruto's pants not being able to help himself from verifying whether or not he was excited, he was relieved to find that nothing suspicious was going on. That action did not go unnoticed by Karin as she chuckled. Naruto had no reaction from when the brunette steadied his gaze toward the camera knowing Karin sat there.

A barrier, huh? That damn conniving bitch. Without a doubt she was putting herself through quite a bit of trouble.

Sasuke swatted aside Naruto's hand, in which moment the blonde screamed TEME as he expected for Sasuke to not control his bad humor and apathy even in such a situation.

"If I could move I would have left a long time ago, there are seals and we are stuck inside a barrier…" Dobe.

"That can't be!?" The blonde looked to his sides checking for the seals.

"If you want us to get out you'll have to remove them…I'm out of chakra."

"Um…etto Sasuke…" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassment coloring his face. "I'm not good at that…heheheh."

"You're not good…?" he paused for a moment and snorted. "You're a good for nothing!" he exploded. Everything was going so well and now his plan had gone to hell. Karin burst into laughter and Sasuke shut his eyes in an attempt to control his anger that was ultimately directed at the wrong person. Naruto yelled at him, but he only ignored the blonde before his heat rose even higher and he didn't want to start screaming hysterically.

"And anyway why are you half naked?! You're always attracting attention selling yourself…" he reprimanded.

"You're one to talk when you use the Transformation Justu to turn into a naked woman," he glared directly at him. Contrary to his predictions Naruto blushed and turned away from him, the Uchiha noted with regret how the Uzumaki passed over a seal without problems to grab a bucket with water.

"Whatever, take this and clean up…you reek…" the blonde declared as he crossed his arms across his chest after leaving the bucket beside him.

"I what?"

"You stink!" he repeated with a victorious smile.

"It's not me, idiot…" He recalled the stench of the aphrodisiac mushrooms, luckily Naruto did not appear all that affected. He took the cloth and began to clean up while Naruto remained standing and watched him from above.

"Na…Sasuke…" he didn't wait for him to respond. "You don't like my Sexy no Jutsu?"

"Who would like such an idiotic Jutsu?" he snorted washing his face seeing how much blood he'd lost through the use of the Mangekyo. One of these days I'll pass out... He moved on to cleaning the nape of his neck, making him get a chill as he noticed that Naruto was much too quiet. He lifted his gaze to see that Naruto no longer had his arms crossed and hung limply to his side; his lips were parted and there was a spark in his eyes that Sasuke did not like one bit. Shit…the mushrooms are taking effect! I need to get him away from me! He threw the cloth into the bucket again, unwilling to continue cleaning up. How can that idiot get off with just that?

"You…still, ahem, still need the rest of your body…"

"I'm fine like this…" He had to think fast, as soon as his eyes moved away he felt Naruto get to his knees beside him to take the cloth.

"No you're not… Sakura-chan won't want to see you like this or she'll worry about you."

"Sakura…yeah…" He flinched at feeling the cold dampness on his arm.

"Relax…I'm going to clean you up good." He started with the arms. "You smell real bad, seriously, Sasuke…we have to clean you properly."

"Idiot…" he frowned. "Sakura…where is she now?"

"She's a medic-nin of the Allied Shinobi Forces. You should see her, Sasuke, she's so beautiful…and strong!"

"You still like her?"

"A lot," he sighed. "But she's still in love with you." He revealed a sad smile. "Mah!" he playfully punched Sasuke on the arm. "You'll see how happy she'll be to see you. I want to see her cry with joy!"

"She's not yours because you don't want her to be." Sasuke allowed himself to praise him a bit.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That you don't take advantage of an opportunity when it's in front of you."

"Sakura-chan isn't easy to convince…"

"Who cares what she thinks? If you don't make her change her mind she'll always reject you, take initiative…" He felt so stupid…giving Naruto advice on how to conquer Sakura, when in reality he could care less about their relationship. He wanted to kill them.

"You don't think that would be forcing her…?"

"Just do it…" Now leave and go find her…come on, leave!

"Yeah…you're right…" he said totally blushing as he submerged the cloth into the bucket filled with water; Sasuke could taste victory, he would definitely kill Karin as soon as he recovered his strength.

Once again he heard Naruto drain the cloth of water and Sasuke glanced at him.

"I have to clean you up appropriately…until she gets here…"

"Haven't you been listening? You're the one who has to take initiative…you're the one to do it…"

Sasuke felt a chill when he felt Naruto's hand graze his nipples, while his other fell and slipped into his pants. Sasuke tried to stop him, but his strength was next to null despite him putting his best efforts into it and Naruto's strength had also increased from when he was a child. The damp cloth kissed his most intimate part causing him to try and escaping by leaning forward.

"This is not something for you to do! Back off!" he growled with clear annoyance.

"I have to clean you appro…"

"I told you to stop!" He knew that the aphrodisiac would attack Naruto's few neurons.

He took a risk and activated the Sharingan, the first couple of currents of a weak Chidori ran through his body and into Naruto's; he complained and got closer to him. Sasuke wanted to increase the intensity of the charge but only managed to gasp as Naruto thoroughly rubbed his lower part.

"Stop…" he panted again from exhaustion, tightly pressing his lips together when a jolt ran up his thighs in a pleasant manner.

"You've told me that I have to take initiative…"

"Not with me, with Sakura, you…moron!" he growled trying to shake him off.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but…" The blonde hid his face at Sasuke's neck where the shoulder meets. "I'm so attracted to you…"

"There, there, don't resist Sasuke…or you'll end up getting hurt," Karin's voice reached his ears but not the dobe's.

Naruto's fingers went back to rubbing Sasuke's breasts making him get chills, feeling his hair stand on end at the nape of his neck and as though Naruto had felt it himself, he licked that part of Sasuke. Naruto instinctively leaned forward placing his hands on the floor, pushing Sasuke with his chest. His muscles were tense. Quickly Naruto's hands sped down to the knot of Sasuke's obi which was a thick rope.

"Damn it…"

Sasuke tried to push him back, but Naruto then used more force making him fall to the ground face down, his heart beating hard and fast after a long time, only Itachi made him shudder or feel this way. He snorted lifting the dust from the wood floor. He noticed the camera again, seeing that Karin was very interested in recording his nerves and the humiliation on his face. He growled with fury at the camera and tried to calm down. He had no chance against Naruto. He felt hands fall on his waist and slide down his stomach and as farther down to his crotch.

Naruto lovingly caressed that part at first and then added more pressure to the member. He was fiddling with Sasuke, giving him strong pangs of dislike, with his body saying something completely different from his mind.

He remembered being in Orochimaru's hideout, only wanting to strangle the snake but he controlled himself, monitoring how the old snake like to see him frown or have him come face to face with others in a battle of sheer intimidation by the look in his eyes. He understood that would determine whether he would be able to control his body no matter how much his mind would fight it…he came to the conclusion that he could do the inverse by taking control of his mind leading to controlling his body. He would demonstrate a state of indifference and the game would be over, as long as Naruto saw no sign of resistance or a challenge he would get bored; that's why he played idiotically along when it came to Sakura and tried to give Konoha back its lost cause.

He relaxed his muscles after a releasing a long sigh and opened his eyes again, allowing Naruto to fiddle with him, hoping that if Naruto saw no reaction he would leave him alone.

"Naruto…" his surfaced as indifferently as he'd wanted it to. "Are you thinking about raping me and then taking me back to Konoha to continue doing so whenever you please?" Naruto immediately took his hands away.

"No!" There was a clear tone of anger due to that horrible accusation. "To me you…"

"This here…" Sasuke pressed his hips to Naruto's against the rigidness. "Is for me?"

Naruto moved away from Sasuke as though he'd get burned. He felt a tug at his shoulder before receiving a solid punch at his jaw leaving him sprawled on the floor, not bothering to sit up Sasuke glared up at him from the ground.

"Sasuke, I'll kill you…" Naruto told him with a stone cold voice.

"Then do it…I'm not going to change my mind, as soon as I get better I'm going to massacre Konoha, you know I will…"

"I don't want you to die Sasuke…" his tone softened and got closer supporting his weight on one hand beside Sasuke's face and using the other to gently stroke his cheek. "I want you to live…" Naruto glanced at his hair and played with one of the black strands. "Sasuke…" he hugged him as though that would make him come to reason.

With one swift movement he got rid of his obi. Naruto sat up surprised at the action, coming face to face with Sasuke's totally calm, black eyes.

"Then give me a good reason to keep living…." He tried his best to ignore Karin's gasp. Still he felt victorious, though his intention was to remain uninterested while he made it seem as though Naruto was forcing him, it was what she wanted, see him suffer with desperation written all over his face. If he gave in to him it wouldn't be as pleasing to her.

Naruto did not take long to kiss his chest lovingly caressing his sides toying with his tongue in his navel, drawing a sigh upon noticing that his tongue was below the limit of Sasuke's pants line. Naruto's hands trembled when he pulled down the pants and underwear. He discovered a receptive Sasuke, even though his gaze displayed complete indifference. He swallowed hard and took the brunette's member in his hands and gently masturbated him; Sasuke stared up at the ceiling so that he would not have to see any of what Naruto did, since he did not believe his reaction was voluntary. He had every gasp and sigh stuck in his throat, refusing to give either one of them the pleasure of hearing them. He closed his eyes and arched his back upon feeling his ex-teammate's damp tongue.

He's such an idiot…such a dobe…nothing's going to change…

"Ah…" he was surprised when a moan escaped his lips, which only provoked Naruto to masturbate him harder and taking his member into his own mouth after taking a breath, it was annoying and at the same time arousing feeling his warm saliva cool at the point of his masculinity.

What did you expect, for him to stop? You're an idiot…"

He gasped at feeling a second finger slip into inside him, gritting his teeth concentrating on not thinking about how uncomfortable the intrusion was, until they began to move.

"How do you feel…?"

"Don't make me say it…" he growled between his teeth, it was a strange feeling, to the point of it being unpleasant.

The great dobe decided to then shake his fingers inside him. He tightly fisted his hands and his back contracted, heavily gasping and then moaning, in a way he thought to be pathetic. He felt so hard and hot that he began to get tired with it all.

"I won't let you die…" He found Sasuke's lips, who remained still while his lips delicately caressed Sasuke's.

He cocked his head when he felt a light bite at the curvature of his neck, not caring if it left a mark, all the ninja nations were watching how he was about to be fucked by their beloved hero and leaving him humiliated. He carried on with as much dignity as he could muster. He did not recognize himself by placing his hands on Naruto's worked abdomen who looked surprised at him and came to his lips when he parted them.

"Sasuke…" he whispered close to his lips. "I want it to be you…"

Sasuke could not believe that confession, within his disgrace that was the best he could hope for, the hero of Konoha fucked by their worst enemy. He imagined himself triumphantly pushing against Naruto and the blonde defeated having to put up with the intensity that Sasuke would place into him, he had offered himself…

He pushed himself and held on to the idiot of Naruto's Jacket, and then him, to avoid falling forward put his hands on the floor. [K6]

"I'm fine like this…"

WHAT?! He couldn't even believe his own words, which was he noticed that his excitement was not only something from his masculine condition, he was attracted to Naruto. Damn that aphrodisiac! How many doses are we dealing with? This makes no sense, she wanted…she knew that it would have no effect on me…then that means…

He moaned at feeling Naruto's body pressed against his on the floor a slave to the passion, and he was taking off his jacket, ignorant of his actions as he slid the zipper and when he launched his annoying and tacky garment aside, was now tangling his fingers into the protective netting underneath.

"Take off that fucking bandana…"

"Ah?" The blonde felt a short pause of passionate inspiration but obediently took his hands to the back of his head at which moment Sasuke took advantage to run his hands over Naruto's abs and lifting the protective netting licked his terse pectorals.

Sasuke realized that his hip did not touch the floor, he was desperate to feel Naruto, dropped it when he fought for the closure of his pants. Naruto's hands stopped him and he glared up at the blonde.

"It's…it's my first time and…"

"You know I don't tolerate excuses…" he threatened. Naruto nervously nodded pulling down the zipper to release his hardness. Sasuke refused to look, when Naruto turned him around and started to doubt...

"It's supposed to be like this…"

"I don't want to know."

"Sasuke, if you don't want to…"

"Haven't you already taken initiative? Scaredy cat…" He didn't know if speaking in a provoking manner would cost him later.

It wasn't long before he felt a kiss on his back, his anxiousness rose though his face did not show any of it. The pressure coming from Naruto into his entry that could not be pleasant in any way made him tightly fist his hands. He gritted his teeth like never before choking back every whine that came up. It was too much…Naruto was having trouble getting in and he couldn't relax. He lowered his head and felt the sweat sliding off his jaw. With much resistance Naruto gave his first thrust, Sasuke screamed throwing his head back, it was such a rough cry that he felt tingling in the back of his throat. He put his head down again and tightly pressed his lips together supporting himself on his elbows as he took the first few thrusts, Naruto went in deeper and deeper into him. He slipped for a moment feeling the impact against his cheek, the pressure increased with every thrust, his hair covered his eyes which he forcefully shut while his throat projected cries he did not want to analyze.

In that position the pressure on his chest built up, the feeling that he was drowning took over, closing up his throat without understanding why he was in that situation, as though he'd forgotten everything prior to that moment. It was a painful sensation beside it being strange, it was not meant to feel pleasurable. Naruto went on to move in a different way and this time he did notice the change, enjoyable rushes went up his thighs and stomach with every thrust. He could not hold out anymore and shifted with the movement of blonde.

A long sigh escaped his lips, now he found himself comfortable…he felt the sting from inside him, Naruto's lips running along his back was soothing; those warm hands wandered his torso caressing his highly sensible nipples; his cock nailed Sasuke and thrust him with ardor, Naruto had caught him, his mind ravished in screaming his lover's name but refused to say it aloud, even though Naruto could not stop himself from saying his between gasps and moans. His fingers began to move out of control on the wooden floor, each time the pleasure grew; he drew strength from it to support himself on his hands. Naruto immediately went in search of Sasuke's cock to stroke it in rhythm of his thrusts.

"UNNGH!" he severely grunted, the sensation became more powerful, as he opened his lips and threw his head back.

He was cuming…he was cuming! He gritted his teeth and tightened his insides, too. He had no control of anything, he wanted to contain the moans but it all went to hell when his mind clouded over. He didn't realize when Naruto flipped him over, or if it was his doing, and now they were fucking face to face.

_Ah! I'm ruined…_

He snapped out of his bubble of ecstasy when Naruto came inside him and his thrusting stopped, without doubt his expression was of puzzlement was clear, he had also cum in that moment, but it was the strangest sensation he'd ever had in his life, so fast that he was touching the sky, it was as though the world spun around him and he fell upward against the world. He felt cramps near his abdominal area and his seed was splayed all over him…but he wasn't satisfied, he had not reached that point of orgasm although he only needed a little ways if nothing at all, which only activated a terribly bad mood.

"I-I…told you it was my first time…"

"And what did you expect for the second time, a written invitation? If you leave me like this I swear I will kill you…I'll kill you!" He wasn't supposed to have any strength to sit up but he had enough to tug at the blonde's hair and pull him close enough so that their faces were only millimeters away.

"D-don't pressure me, Teme!"

"You Usuratonkachi, you never stopped being one!"

"Say that again…!"

"Just fuck me already!"

Naruto didn't wait to get hard again and thrust in a flaccid member into Sasuke, which was strange, frowned but still let out a sigh.

"I think…I think I know how you give way to passions…"

"Eh…?" he gasped with the second thrust, feeling a wonderful pang run up his arms.

"Nothing…" He kissed Sasuke's chest and went to stroke his manhood, licking his lips as his hips slammed into the buttocks of Uchiha filling him completely.

That was best thing he'd ever felt, his mouth was dry, but those blue eyes meant the world to him now, those eyes and that cock…

"You like what I'm doing, Sasuke?"

He didn't answer.

"You like it?!" He savagely thrust into Sasuke making him shake all over.

_God, yes!_

"Even when fucking you're such a pain…" he gasped arching his back, the toes on his feet contracting without him giving them permission to do so.

"Look who's talking…" Sasuke said. Naruto again abruptly thrust, this time without much care. It was so delightful feeling how he tensed and his body convulsed not knowing whether to feel pain or pleasure.

The pleasure again took over the pain, reveling in the stinging from the friction and the semen in his insides, but that didn't matter. If there was ever any vengeful intention in this act he had forgotten it completely. He could give a shit how rough, dirty and hard the floor was, everything was clouded by the pleasure taking place between his legs. When Naruto breathed his name he would answer back inside his head, clasping his lips together so that the blonde's name would not escape along with a pleasured breath.

The blonde's thrust were losing their precision, upon looking at his face it was obvious he was about to cum and couldn't hold out for much longer. He reluctantly kept pushing, making him fall to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" One should never do that to someone how was in a state of pre-orgasm, but when he saw how Sasuke's cock still wanted to continue, a dark gaze met him and Naruto knew that he was about to be in danger. Sasuke moved to be on top of him and guided Naruto's manhood to his entry. Once in place he let himself fall over Naruto, smiling in a twisted manner upon hearing Naruto cry and moan for more as he squeezed his buttocks begging him to move. He didn't wait to be told twice and with the bit of strength he had left he began to move forward, backward, up and down. Naruto helped him, his muscles pronounced themselves with each thrust. Sasuke his lips, never thinking that his current view would be so pleasant, seeing Naruto's golden strands stuck to his forehead in a disorderly manner and that expression of desperation in trying to endure the torture of pleasure.

The moment came, Sasuke stopped moving the pangs of ecstasy running through his abdomen to his lower back, he arched his back, his member shook before Naruto's gaze announcing the imminent, he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling, feeling his soul float through it to the sky in that split second.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice could not drown out the ecstatic moan the brunette released.

Sakura opened the door where she felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra coming from, she heard his moans and Naruto's constant and desperate cry of his name, meaning that they were under an immediate storm of torture. She noticed Kakashi's hand touch her but now was not the time to fuss, her friends were suffering!

She could not believe was she was seeing, Sasuke was on top of Naruto…and Naruto…was… Inside him! Sasuke was still moaning with an arched back and his head tossed back as it slowly turned to her, his eyes glazed over with elation.

He didn't care, Sasuke didn't care that Sakura saw them that way, when everyone else was watching. He could see how Karin gathered the camera and ran for her life. Thanks to the barrier it was a while before Kakashi noticed and went after her.

.

.

.

..

"They say that Karin will be released…" Shikamaru commented to Naruto who was carrying a grocery bag, beside the blonde was Sasuke finally reincorporated into society with the Konoha bandana on his forehead.

"Ah really?" Naruto did not seem angry at this but Sasuke made no attempt to hide his frown of disgust.

"Ah, what an illusion!" Ino hugged her arm as she walked beside Shikamaru, he just sighed knowing what was coming. "In the two years she was in prison she became famous selling Yaoi novellas! Who would have thought!" All three boys displayed faces of utter disinterest. What an illusion. She could've sworn that was Sasuke's voice. "Oh come on!" she disapprovingly looked at both Naruto and Sasuke. "You are a couple, you should give it a chance!" she put her hands on her hips. She switched immediately to a more amiable mood, after giving Shikamaru a warning glance to not escape. "In an interview she said that it was based on real life experiences…That's why they must seem so realistic!"

"How can you swallow such bullshit?!" Sasuke couldn't hold it together any longer. "The whole village…no, the whole Ninja Alliance knows how that is." He could still remember how Karin had warned him that the whole village would know, that the camera was connected to Ino's father. Without another word, he left Ino and Shikamaru speechless and unable to react.

"Oi…Sasuke, is it okay for you have said that?"

"It's the truth, Naruto…" he looked at him. "Karin was there watching as we fucked and…"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee." That whiny voice made his blood boil, and when he felt the sudden grip on his arm he wanted to destroy half of Konoha…but he contained himself.

"Karin…" he said as coldly as he could.

"Hey, Naruto!" the redhead was happy to finally be out, her skin was so pale it could be compared to Sai's. Naruto returned the greeting with a nod although he couldn't help but glance at Sasuke. "I'm finally out! But I can say that they were the most productive two years of my life! I've obtained a major fortune!" She let go of Sasuke and breathed deeply. "I've come to thank you both. My saga, "Passion Within Enemy Ranks," has been a bestseller and I owe it all to you both!" she adjusted her glasses. "Without doubt it was a brutal experience but well worth while…"

"How can a saga of male sex based on us be so successful…if the whole world knows what really happened…" Sasuke blushed a little, recalling how violent the moment had been and how he'd wholly given himself over to Naruto in front of the entire Ninja Alliance.

"Ah really? They do? I thought only Kakashi and Sakura knew…and the weird pale one…" Karin looked at Sasuke in surprise, she obviously didn't understand.

"Don't look at me with that face," he frowned, "the camera…"

"What about it? I was my inspiration during those two years…."

"You connected it to Ino's father so the entire Ninja Alliance could see it!"

"EEEEEEEEHHH!?" Naruto let the grocery bag fall to the ground and gained a death-like glance from Sasuke, he hoped nothing inside the bag had broken.

"What's wrong, dobe? Don't tell me no one told you…"

"Ahem…well, you see, Sasuke…" he didn't like one bit the nervous smile that came to light up the redhead's face. "The truth is that it was a bluff ..." Naruto sighed in relief "Since you weren't as impressed as I wanted I added more to the scheme than what really was…"

Sasuke went into shock.

"Nothing knows about what happened…but, it's OK because now you're an adorable couple and everyone respects you two and all that! Uh, look at what time it is I have to get going, we'll talk later about percentages another day. Bye!" Sasuke had never in his life seen anything move as fast as Karin did in that moment, not even Kakashi, or the Raikage, or Naruto in his Bijuu state.

That meant that when Kakashi and Sakura saw him grinding on Naruto…THEY DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! And when the war was over and he fully kissed Naruto on the mouth in front of everyone…NO ONE KNEW?! Sure, no one was going to say anything to Sasuke or Naruto, the two most powerful ninja in a long time, like to deny them anything…

Sasuke was stone-faced, and when he finally did react he only lifted a hand to his forehead and horror; they could have had a normal life…

Stupid! Why did you automatically think it to be true?!

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice made him react. His expression was expectant until it finally broke into a wistful smile. "Could it be this isn't what you wanted," he brushed his hand against the brunette's who looked down at the simple action. "I also hated your actions, but in the end it was you who took our relationship to the next step." His voice slightly tensed. "I want you to know how happy you've made me, but if you don't…" he didn't want to finish the rest of that sentence, but looked up at Sasuke.

The Uchiha stared back at his partner, letting the tension fall away from his shoulder, it was true that he was the one to push things forward…but all for a lie. He looked into Naruto's eyes, although he was giving him a sad smile, what he saw in those eyes was an immeasurable abyss. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Naruto no longer brushed his hand against Sasuke's.

I love him…

It was true that if no one else had known about his homosexual episode, he could have tried to hide it, create a normal family. Even so…what the hell, even if he did want to kill Karin, he found himself to be really happy. Naruto; he was always there in front of him and he never knew, his body knew it at that point in time, leaving only his mind to come realize his feelings.

He lifted a hand to the nape of the blonde's neck. He whispered to the 'dobe' that he would only dedicate himself to the love of his life. He kissed the blonde gently waiting for the other lips to accept him, and then deepened the kiss.

Perhaps he had blatantly made out with Naruto in front of the Ninja Alliance, but there were no more intense displays of affection in public for the past two years…in Japan it was greatly looked down upon for heterosexual couples to do so. He would've done it again, sending everyone to hell, since all that mattered was the two of them.

"Don't take advantage of the situation to take off…"

Naruto sincerely smiled and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's.

"I would never do that…"

-END-

* * *

This is the end! I really hope you enjoyed! ^^ Thanks to Kyoko-Li for it again! *O*. Please coment! That will make us Happy!


End file.
